The continuing goal for this program is the training of clinicians and scientists from India, Cameroon, and China in the research and implementation of prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of HIV and TB infections. This multidisciplinary program includes the participation of public and private universities, hospitals, and non-governmental organizations that provide services designed to improve the health and well-being of the populations they serve. The institutions with which the NYU AITRP proposes to collaborate include 3 in India (the Post Graduate Institute for Medical Research and Education [Chandigarh], the All India Institute of Medical Sciences [New Delhi] and King Edward Memorial Hospital [Mumbai]), 2 in Cameroon (Alpha Royal Clinic [Bamenda] and the Laboratoire de Sante Hygiene [Yaounde]), and 3 in China (the Shanghai CDC, the Shanghai Public Health Center and the Shanghai Medical College of Fudan University [Shanghai]). During the proposed funding cycle, training of candidates will be tailored to the needs of each specific country and those of the institutions involved. Thus, while all 3 countries face escalating HIV and TB epidemics, our partner institutions in India and China possess much of the scientific talent and infrastructure to conduct applied, basic scientific, and/or clinical research designed to improve prevention, diagnosis and treatment of HIV and TB. In contrast, most institutions in Cameroon lack the trained manpower and infrastructure to conduct such work. Consequently, the proposed training at our partner institutions in India and China aims to foster collaborative research and clinical studies between the participating institutions and with NYU; our goal is to supply the training needed to initiate and continue relevant research by providing intellectual support for planning and execution of projects and for obtaining funding for further studies. For Cameroon, our training will focus on supporting local AIDS control programs; we will focus on teaching technical skills and on the development within the available infrastructure to design and implement relevant programs in the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of HIV and TB.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]